


Wet and Wild Ride

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Rough Harry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear





	Wet and Wild Ride

  
"Sutton, stop teasing me." Harry whined as his girlfriend put her boobs back in her dress with a cheeky smile. They had been partying at a club all night, and she had been teasing him relentlessly.

"Come on, Harry, what's the matter?" She asked as she rubbed her breasts up against his back as they made their way from the crowded dance floor to the door.

"You're making me crazy, love." Harry growled as he dialed his phone.

"Good." Sutton laughed at him and his bulging pants. He spoke quietly into his phone for a few minutes, then hung up and stood inside the door, peering out. The whole time, Sutton was pressed up tight against his back. She kept reaching around the front of his pants, trying to touch him. He kept brushing her hand away and getting more frustrated by the minute.

"You are going to pay dearly for all of this teasing, Sutton." Harry frowned at her as a large black SUV pulled up on the street. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club and through the door of the car. After Harry got in the driver slammed the door.

"Where to, boss?" Sutton recognized Andy, one of One Direction's security.

"Just drive around anywhere for half an hour or so. I've got something to take care of back here." Harry answered, looking menacingly at Sutton. They pulled away from the curb, as Sutton heard Andy chuckle from up front.

"Harry? Really? Here?" Sutton loved the look in Harry's eyes, but felt cornered. Plus were they really going to do this in a car with Andy up front, listening and maybe even watching....Fuck Yeah! Harry laughed as he could see the thoughts rolling across Sutton's face, her smile wicked.

"You are the kinkiest woman I have ever met." Harry said as he pushed her back on the seat and proceeded to suck her face off. His mouth was hard on hers, his tongue invading her mouth, their teeth banging against each other. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to be rough with her. She loved it when he treated her like a piece of meat. That's why she'd been teasing him. Well, love, two can play at this game. His kisses became softer as he lovingly touched her face. She whined as he looked deeply into her eyes and told her that he loved her.

"I love you too, Harry, but this is not what I want right now." Sutton said petulently

"What do you want, right now, Sutton." Harry said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"You know..."

"Say the words, Sutton. Outloud..." Harry watched her closely.

"I want you....I want you...OK, I want you to fuck me, hard, Harry."

Harry smiled and Sutton could hear Andy chuckle again.

That's all it took. Harry laid down hard on Sutton, grinding his very hard cock into her crotch. He could tell by the heat that she was more than ready. He was going to make her wait, though. He pulled he dress down off her shoulders and attacked her boobs. He bit down hard on one nipple while he savagely pinched the other. Her back arched as she drew her legs up around his hips and grinded on him. He growled low in his chest and returned to kiss her roughly, then bite her repeatedly on her neck and chest. He sat up and shed all of his clothes. He pulled her dress off of her legs and noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"You filty whore." He ground out as he slid two of his fingers into her pussy that had already been dripping on the seat.

"what did you want tonight, Sutton? Did you want me to slide your dress up and fuck you in the middle of the dance floor?" Harry asked as he leaned down and and began to suck on her clit till she squealed.

"Yes, Harry, or at least take me back and fuck me against a bathroom stall." Sutton could talk as dirty as Harry could.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he slid his rock hard cock into her pussy. She moaned as he starting thrusting into her again and again, her ankles on his shoulders. Harry smiled as he could tell this was going to get messy fast. Sutton was one of those rare birds that when he was rough with her and she was ultimately as horny as she could get, she could do something that most people only saw on porn. She had squirting orgasms. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen before. That's why she'd been trying to work him up into being a dickhead.

"You planning on dirtying up this car aren't ya, Sutton?" Andy asked from the front seat. He'd heard about her hidden talent from Harry.

"Fuck yeah, Andy. Pull over if you want to watch, you dirty bastard!!" Sutton yelled as Harry continued to pound the piss out of her. Andy pulled over, put it in park and knelt on the front seat. Andy shook his head as he watched Sutton the exhibitionist wink wickedly at him.

"Doggie, Haz!!" Sutton yelled as Harry pulled out and Sutton got down on all four. Harry slid it back in and began to slap Sutton's ass cheeks until they were both red. Each time his hand came down on her tender skin, she grunted in ecstasy. Then he set a blistering pace and grabbed ahold of a whole handful of Suttons hair, pulling her head back as he stopped moving. She was so close and he'd stopped!!

"Why the fuck did you stop?!?!" Sutton moved impatiently back against him.

"Just teasing you a little....like you did me." Harry said, roughly, slapping her ass, again. Then he began to move, this time long, slow strokes, pulling all the way out and then back in. Then he stuck one of his thumbs in her ass and starting pounding again as hard and fast as he could.

"Stop, Harry, not yet. I wanna suck your dick." Sutton pleaded as she laid down on her back. Harry straddled her head and forced his dick down her throat. It wasn't gentle, he really fucked her face, hard. At one point, he shoved it to the back of her throat and held it there till her eyes bugged out. He slid back a little and set his dick between her boobs, while she held them together. He titty fucked her as he buried one of his hands in her pussy, his fingers angled to hit her g-spot. He set a pace with his fingers as hard and fast as he could, nailing her sweet spot each time until she screamed his name and the back seat of the SUV got soaked.

"Fuck...." Andy said as he watched Sutton writhe beneath Harry's body. She was twitching and moaning and screamed again as Harry slid his dick into her pussy before she was even done cumming. He slammed into her again and again until she came, this time she soaked Harry's stomach and dick. He smiled as he pulled out and stroked himself off, his cum landing from her pussy all the way up to her eyebrows.

"God damn, girl! Ya drenched the car! And you, boy, with your sticky jiz all over!!" Andy complained as he turned around and headed back to the hotel. Sutton looked up and saw Andy wink into the rearview mirror, filthy voyeur. Harry giggled as they tried to put their clothes back on. He slapped Andy on the shoulder and gave him a very logical explanation.

"Well, Andy, you don't think I was gonna let her drench my bed at the hotel did you? Then where would we sleep?"


End file.
